Harry Potter's Sixth year
by HarryxGinnyEdwardxBella4ever
Summary: Post-OOTP 6th year involves an abused harry, grandparents, new guardians and more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world (tear rolling down face)

Chapter 1

Dear Harry,

I apologize for the mistakes that I have made over the past years. I hope that over time you will be able to forgive me. I know that I am probably the last person who you want to see at the moment but, Professor McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and I will be coming to your residence to discuss some matters with you. We will arrive this Saturday at exactly 12:00.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was very upset at this letter because tomorrow was Saturday and he had bruises on his face and arms. These were from his uncle. His uncle hit him frequently for as long as he could remember. This summer was even worse than normal because of his nightmares which he had each night. "Oh well they probably already know and have known for awhile." That night Uncle Vernon came back drunk and started yelling at Harry saying that it was Harry's fault for getting him fired. That somehow harry had used his abnormal ways to get him fired. Than his uncle passed out but what he said before that had Harry scared I'll deal with you in the morning boy. Harry went to bed that night horrified at what his uncle would do the next morning. Saturday came and Uncle Vernon said take your shirt off boy while he grinned evilly. Harry obliged knowing that if he didn't the beating would be a whole lot worse. He heard his Uncle taking his belt off and Harry winced in anticipation of the blow 45 minutes later Harry had passed out bleeding. His uncle seemed not to notice. He kept hitting harry till about 11:30. Of course Uncle Vernon had no idea about who was coming at 12:00. So 30 minutes later Harry was in his bedroom passed out lying in a pool of his own blood mean while Vernon was downstairs saying "If the boy dies I'll have to have Petunia bleach the carpet". About five seconds later the doorbell rang Vernon went to the door thinking who in the bloody hell is that. He opened the door to see a very old man with a long silver beard in a robe along with several others in the same style of dress. Vernon looked at them and squeaked than said If you are looking for the boy he's not here he went for a walk. Every single one of them could tell he was lying because he was stuttering so much. Instead of pointing that fact out Tonks said well then can we wait in his room until he comes back? Vernon tried to shut the door on them but Remus Lupin took out his wand and petrified Vernon Dursley while saying If you have done anything to him I will hurt you and so will all these others. Remus had become very protective of Harry ever since Sirius's death. With that they raced up the stairs. Tonks reached the door first and performed the alohamora charm to unlock the door and rushed in before anyone else could eager to see Harry. As soon as she caught sight of him she collapsed to her knees by his knees sobbing. She yelled to the others saying "we have to get him to Poppy now!" They all rushed in McGonagall started sobbing like Tonks, Remus looked grief stricken whispering "we have failed you again Harry", while Dumbledore looked 

determined. Dumbledore decided to levitate harry and floo with him instead of picking him up because that would be too painful. Dumbledore left for Hogwarts and then the others apparated.

Once Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital Wing he rushed through the doors and immediately started yelling" Poppy get out here now" he boomed loudly. She rushed out of her office and gasped. She at first didn't recognize him than she realized that the almost unrecognizable boy in front of her was none other than Harry Potter. She immediately set to work and after 10 minutes she said I've stabilized him."Who did this to him Albus?" she asked. "I'm not sure Poppy but I have reason to believe it was his uncle." The other members of the Order rushed in after hearing that horrifying truth. They all started questioning him at once. Dumbledore held out a hand to stop them then he said "I'm afraid that we will have to start questioning Harry when he wakes up because except for Harry no one not even me knows what happened." Harry let out a groan and everyone rushed to his bedside as he said "I'm in the Hospital Wing again aren't I." "Yes you are young man and you have some explaining to do" said Tonks sternly. "explain what" Harry asked curiously. "who hurt you this badly" said Remus exasperatedly. "Vernon " he said as if it were obvious. "Why didn't you tell anyone Harry" asked McGonagall her eyes shining with tears. Harry stared round at all of them and said "you didn't know" as a half question half statement. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hands and when Harry flinched he sighed heavily. Then he spoke "You honestly think we would send you back their if we knew?" he asked surprised. Harry looked down and staring at his shoes responded with a voice full of anguish "How could you not know? My first letter from Hogwarts was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs." Everyone gasped in surprise McGonagall then spoke up "Harry" she said " the quill is automated no one sees the letters before they go out. None of us knew."Needless to say Harry was very surprised. He had always thought that at least someone knew from those letters. After letting Harry sit there for a few minutes pondering that little detail, Dumbledore spoke up again "Harry" he said softly "there are several things I must discuss with you." Harry merely raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore continued "firstly I would like to discuss Defense Against the Dark Arts with you we will have at least one teacher who has accepted and that teacher is Remus Lupin" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry yelling with joy "yes! Remus is back" Remus grinned at Harry and Dumbledore started up again" now I have a favor to ask of you Harry" Harry stared at Dumbledore what could Dumbledore possibly want from him! "How would you like to be an assistant professor harry?" asked Dumbledore Harry spoke after a minute and almost yelled "are you nutters?" Dumbledore spoke in an amused tone "No I am not Harry. I would like to remind you that you taught quite a few students last year and they really listened to you. Also I have sources that tell me that everyone in your little group got an O on their owl and you my boy got an O with honorary distinction with a higher percentage correct than even I got dear boy. So would you like the position?" Harry pondered this for a moment and said "well I did enjoy teaching last year so I accept" everyone beamed at him. Dumbledore spoke again "I will explain your role as assistant professor later my boy. Harry why don't we keep this a secret from everyone including the rest of the staff until the opening feast." Harry grinned "Certainly Professor" he said. Then Albus spoke "Onto other matters dear boy. Now I would like to offer you a place in the order. Harry don't look so surprised." He chuckled "my boy I have learned from my mistakes. You need to know what's going on and be trained." Harry nodded in acceptance "now onto the final matter of today. Harry Minerva and I are your Great Grandparents" Harry looked up in shock and started to get angry but, Dumbledore spoke up quickly "You see Harry we never knew. 

During the war with Grindewald our son lost his memory in a battle and was found by a muggle who adopted him. This muggles last names was Evans. Lily never knew either. We didn't pursue the matter of finding our son because some others who were at the battle at the time reported him dead. We ourselves only found out two weeks ago when we did a genealogy test." Harry stared then started sobbing while saying "finally I have family that doesn't despise me and won't abuse me" then he stopped and asked "If you'll have me that is" than McGonagall started speaking exasperatedly "Of course we'll have you we wouldn't have told you if we didn't and both Albus and I have always thought of you as a Grandson." "Can I call you Grandma and Grandpa in private?" asked Harry hesitantly "Of Course" they said with tears in their eyes. "Harry" said Remus, Harry jumped he had forgotten Remus and Tonks were there."Yes Remus" spoke Harry hesitantly as he wasn't sure if Remus blamed Harry for Sirius's Death. " I wanted to ask you if you minded me being a sort of father figure in your life but I don't want to replace your father or Sirius" he said slowly as he wasn't sure if Harry wanted him, a werewolf, to be close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank Leenniepeennie and Severus-is-my-man5690 for their reviews. I appreciate it. Now onto the story.

Chapter 2

Harry looked at him and finally spoke "now all you have to do is find me a mum" Harry chuckled then he looked up and saw both Remus and Tonks blushing. "It's about time" said Harry exasperatedly then he asked "can I call you two mum and dad" then he hurriedly added "I mean I know you don't want to take the place of my parents but I'll never forget them and I would like to have parents as well as grandparents." They both nodded happily and hugged Harry but when Harry winced they remembered his wounds.

"Harry all you alright did we make it worse" Tonks asked

"No, no it's quite all right. Madam Pomfrey healed me up but I am still a little sore" Harry then looked down ashamed while saying "Plus I am a little shocked and surprised whenever someone touches me" every adult looked at him with a guilty face.

Then the fact that Harry never had to go back to the Dursley's sunk in and he asked "Since I don't have to go back to the DUrsley's where will I live? I remember Hermione saying once that students aren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the summer"

"Harry" Albus spoke "I am the heir of Gryffindor which means that so are you. So because you are related to one of the founders and two of the current Hogwarts Professors I don't think anyone will object to you staying at Hogwarts during the holidays."

Now I think if Poppy will release you so we can go decorate your room in the headmaster's quarters for the rest of the day" Albus went to retrieve Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy came out to do one last check up looking very disgruntled. "Won't even let me take decent care of my patients" she muttered. Then after doing a check up with her wand she said "well Potter you may go but you would be doing me a great favor by staying out of the hospital wing this wear."

Harry grinned and said "I'll do my best Madam Pomfrey" then he lead his new family out of the Hospital Wing and went to go decorate his new room.

That night just as Harry was falling asleep he thought I finally have a family and with that he fell asleep for a night without nightmares for the first time in two years.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank those that reviewed. For future reference when I say mum and dad I refer to Lupin and Tonks. Now start reading the chapter!

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning to sunshine coming through his window. "Where's Petunia" thought Harry. He could no longer think of her as his aunt. Then the memories of yesterday came forward and he smiled broadly. He jumped out of his bed changed into some school robes and went to go wake up his grandparents and his new mum and dad.

Harry and his new family walked into the Great Hall when all the professors looked at Harry in surprise and Professor Snape made a scathing coment Dumbledore reprimanded Snape then explained that Harry was to stay at Hogwarts for the Summer and that Harry was one of the new DADA Professors and that Lupin was the other. They sat down just as the Daily Prophet was arriving. Harry choked on his piece of toast and paled as he saw the front page headline nobody else had noticed yet. "**Boy Who Lived Abused" **it read. Harry was just getting up from his seat ready to rush from the Great Hall when Hagrid let out a huge sob, staring at the Daily Prophet Harry froze. Professor Sinistra leaned over to ask Hagrid what was wrong when she saw the headline and burst into tears like Hagrid the paper was slowly passed around to the other teachers each horrified at the headline and stared at Harry all upset at what they had just read. When the paper finally reached Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry they were all furious.

Finally Professor Sinistra spoke up"Is It true?" Harry slowly nodded.

Everyone who hadn't known looked very depressed. Hagrid rushed up to Harry and gave Harry a bone crushing hug while saying "I'm sorry Harry." Everybody noticed Harry flinch away from the physical contact.

All the female teachers had tears streaming down their faces.

All the male teachers looked depressed and furious. Except for one.

Professor Snape just looked shocked.

Harry looked at him and spoke softly "Now that the truth is out I can actually tell you Snape that you know nothing about my life after all you thought my relatives bowed to my every whim and pampered me." Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

All the teachers and Tonks glared at Snape.

Both Harry's Grandparents and Adopted Parents rushed to go find him.

They found him in the Room of Requirement. They weren't prepared for what they saw


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank all those that reviewed. Keep Reading!

Chapter 4

Old habits die hard as they say. Even though Harry now knew he had family who loved him he still decided to take his knife and slit his wrist several times. In a matter of minutes he was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood.

As soon as Albus, Minerva, Remus and Tonks saw what had happened they rushed in Albus called Fawkes and had him heal Harry. Then Albus and the others took Harry to the Hospital Wing. Minerva, Remus and Tonks had tears on their faces and very upset expressions. Albus had learned to control his emotions while very young but internally he felt worse than they did.

The group walked into the hospital wing and Madame Promfrey looked at Harry and moaned "not again"

Since Harry had been healed by a phoenix there was not much for her to do. "He should wake up any minute now" Madam Promfrey said. Soon after they heard a groan from the bed. Harry opened his eyes. The Hospital Wing _again _he thought. As soon as he looked around he noticed the expressions on his grandparents and adopted parents faces. He saw their pained expressions and started stuttering an apology "I-I'm S-Sorry". There was silence for a few moments and Harry closed his eyes thinking they didn't want him anymore. He then felt like he was being squeezed to death and relized he was just being hugged by his mum, dad and grandparents.

Tonks was blubbering "Don't you ever scare us like that again. Don't you understand that you have family and people that love you Harry."

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update I've just been really busy with school


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hope you like the chapter

Harry ducked his head and mumbled something the others didn't catch. Remus asked "What was that Harry?"

"You don't understand" Harry repeated.

"Then tell us. Help us to understand."McGongall pleaded.

"I was raised believing that no one would ever love me" he spoke so calmly about the abuse that the others were outraged.

Remus then asked Harry "We haven't spoke about this before Harry but would you like to press charges against the Dursley's?"

Harry was silent for a minute then said quietly "Yes even if I don't have to go back there I don't want them to do what they did to me to anybody else."

"I will set that up then Harry" spoke Albus

They quickly dropped the subject. "Tommorow's your birthday isn't it Harry" Tonks said.

"It is isn't it" Harry said surprised "Can we go to Diagon Alley for my birthday?"

"If all of us go It should be safe enough" Albus said  
"Thank you Grandpa" said Harry gratefully.

A/N:Sorry for the long wait folks but I have had a lot of home work lately.


End file.
